headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Boat
| image = | continuity = Various | type = Watercraft | model = Various | class = Various | manufacturer = Various | crew = | passengers = | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | 1st = }} A boat is a general term used to describe a watercraft. There are many different types of boats that are used for a variety of purposes. Speed boats for example, are good for zipping around the bay or the ocean for fun. These are also referred to as "motor boats", which also has an entirely different meaning as well. Yachts are big fancy pleasure crafts that rick pricks own. They go out and have their little expensive parties on the lagoon sipping mimosas and bottles of champagne while some scantily clad blonde chick sunbathes on the deck. The military utilizes boats for travel and armed combat. Boats employed for militaristic use are usually vessels conscripted for service by a nation's navy. American organizations that use boats include the National Guard, the United States Navy, and the United States Marine Corps. Canoes are little boats with no real amenities. They can accommodate a number of people sitting in front of one another and its only means of motivation is through the use of oars or paddles. History In comics * Amazing Spider-Man 212: A cargo crew lowered an experimental generator off of a freighter. A cable snapped, sending a pile of crates slamming into Morrie Bench who fell into the river. Gasses in the water combined with the current from the generator giving Bench hydrokinetic powers. He became the supervillain known as Hydro-Man. * Detective Comics 701: [[The Shrike|The Shrike]] was a small boat owned by Ra's al Ghul. It was this vessel that was destined to deliver the virulent Clench strain into Gotham City. Ra's journeyed with his daughter, Talia al Ghul to Gotham aboard the Shrike, where he was scheduled to rendezvous with his agent, Bane. * Fantastic Four 232: When Johnny Storm landed in the river after fighting a fire elemental, he was too exhausted and dampened to Flame On, so he flagged down a passing tugboat to give him a ride to shore. Types of boats Viking ship Viking ships were marine vessels of unique structure, built by the Vikings during the Viking Age. The boat-types were quite varied, depending on what the ship was intended for, but they were generally characterized as being slender and flexible boats, with symmetrical ends with true keel. They were clinker built, which is the overlapping of planks riveted together. Some might have had a dragon's head or other circular object protruding from the bow and stern for design, although this is only inferred from historical sources. Viking ships were not just used for their military prowess but for long-distance trade, exploration and colonization. Specific boats * The Abigail - Yacht used by Victor Strand on Fear the Walking Dead. * Batboat - Used by Batman and Robin for catching crooks out on Gotham Harbor. * Black Manta, The - Boat used by Black Manta's father. * Demeter, The - Vessel that brought Dracula from Transylvania to England. * Noah's ark - Biblical vessel that survived the Great Flood. Captained by Noah. * S.S. Lazarus - Luxury cruise ship. Boarded by Jason Voorhees. Chaos ensued. * San Demetrio - The Saint of Killers killed the crew and guided the passage of the San Demetrio across the ocean. * The Shrike - A boat owned by Ra's al Ghul. Appearances Films * Batman Forever - The Batboat. * Bram Stoker's Dracula - Dracula travels on the Demeter from Transylvania to England. * Creature from the Black Lagoon Lucas drives a tramp steamer called the Rita down the Amazon. * Creature from the Haunted Sea - Regular boat plus a rowboat. * Friday the 13th (1980) - Alice Hardy's canoe. * Swamp Thing - Jude uses a boat to ferry Alice Cable across the swamp. Television * Charmed: P3 H2O - Park ranger on a boat on the lake. * Fear the Walking Dead: The Good Man - Victor Strand's yacht, the Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Monster - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: We All Fall Down - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Ouroboros - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Blood in the Streets - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Captive - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Sicut Cervus - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Children of Wrath - The Abigail. * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 1) - Ocean liner nearly collides with iceberg. * Walking Dead: Something They Need - Rick & Arron paddle out to abandoned boat house for supplies. Comics * 1st Issue Special 12 - Boat on the Harlem River. * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - Freighter that Task Force R steals cargo from. * Amazing Spider-Man 212 - Freighter carrying an experimental generator. * Aquaman 33 - Coast Guard boat and a yacht. * Batman 1 - Luxury yacht that Catwoman sneaks onto. * Batman 189 - Batboat. * Batman 616 - Batboat. * Batman 685 - Vietnamese river boat. * Batman Vol 2 1 - Batboat * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 - Swamp tour boat. * Detective Comics 701 - The Shrike. * Doom Patrol 88 - Casino luxury liner that gets robbed. * Eternals 2 - Viking ship and Noah's ark; both in flashback. * Fantastic Four 232 - Passing tugboat. * Firestorm Vol 2 23 - Firestorm flies over the Staten Island Ferry. * Hawkman Vol 5 1 - Yiannis' fishing boat. * Iron Man 54 - Madame MacEvil launches a missile at a boat in the North Pacific. * More Fun Comics 101 - Two criminals in a rowboat attacked by an octopus. * Ultimate Iron Man 1 - Howard Stark's boat to pick up Maria. * Wow Comics 32 - World War II allied battleship. Novels * Friday the 13th (novelization) - Alice Hardy's canoe. References ---- Category:Articles Category:Vehicles